


You're In Love

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Drabble, M/M, Scattered Thoughts, or maybe everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: You're in love with a...OrDerek Hale over the years





	You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was writing something else and this little thing wouldn't leave me alone - I'm not the least bit sorry
> 
> I don't own these characters and so on and so forth; but comments, kudos and constructive critism is always welcome

You're in love with a girl and she holds your heart in her tiny hand, nails sinking in like hooks to keep you from getting away. You're in love with a girl whose hand slowly melts away after she's gone.

You're in love with a woman, all cruel beauty and barbed wire. You're in love with a woman who drowns you in gasoline and sets your world on fire.

You're in love with a boy, a patchwork of insecurity and bravery that settles over the remaining embers of _before_. You're in love with a boy who's tightly coiled violence, bruised skin and broken bones. You're in love with a boy whose hands are stained with your enemies' blood and your tears in equal measure.

You're in love with a boy who became a man.


End file.
